


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt:  any, any +or/ any, guiding someone through an anxiety attack and/or comforting them afterwards





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [ any, any +or/ any, guiding someone through an anxiety attack and/or comforting them afterwards](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740446.html?thread=97899358#t97899358)

Panic attacks weren't anything new for Steve. Any soldier who spent more than a month on any kind of field learned how to stop them, how to tune them out, and before that they learned how to help each other down.

Tony Stark wasn't a soldier. He had nightmares that any soldier would emphasize with,though. Daymares too, anxiety attacks that Steve thought were made worse because of how utterly unphased he strived so very hard to be. Tony tried to project Frank Sinatra/Dean Martin levels of coolness at all time, flippant mouth and internal armor.

There were moments though, that no one saw, moments when his jaw clenched, and his heart raced. It was the heart racing that scared him more than anything else, making every attack worse. Today they were trying to be normal, or what passed for normal in Stark's world. On a yacht, an honest yacht when Tony leaned over the bar, hands curled around the edge of the marble, tense, sweat suddenly glistening on his forehead.

Steve walked over to him. "Tony? Tony it's okay, it's an attack. I'm going to unclench your hands if let me?" Tony nodded tightly and Steve peeled fingers away with infinate care.

"I'm going to keep my hand on yours, let's go topside" Once topside, Steve began to walk the deck beside Tony, encouraging him to breathe deeply and count his breaths. Tony's breaths began to sync with his steps, then both began to slow as they circled the deck. Steve sent a silent word of thanks that the yacht was honestly huge. He ended up walking for over an hour back and forth next to Tony, periodically reminding him that it would pass, that he was not leaving, that they would do anything he needed, until it passed.

And eventually, it does. When it does, Tony throws it off, makes a joke as he always does, and goes to get a drink, and Steve breathes out a long, long breath that this one's over, thanks his training, and follows him down.


End file.
